


Shortcut

by sundaechii



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gryffindor!Ryan, Harry Potter AU, Hogsmeade, M/M, Ravenclaw!Shane, Ryan being a good friend, hint of shyan i guess, they’re third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaechii/pseuds/sundaechii
Summary: “I swear if you’re gonna kill me in here, I’m gonna haunt you so bad, you’ll want to bring me back from the dead.”The gryffindor laughed. “I swear my intentions are not as bad as murder.”“Then how bad are your intentions?” Shane said with a raised eyebrow.“You’ll see!”





	Shortcut

The courtyard is filled with excited chatter by the rowdy students. Who could blame them though? It’s hogsmeade day and the third years have been looking forward for this.

Shane sighed, the letter in his pocket feels heavy. His parents, who are both what other wizards call muggles, are distrustful of the places outside Hogwarts. They were not truly on board about him going to Hogwarts in the first place. He understood though as they were only concerned about his safety. However, it still upsets him that he won’t be able to go.

He was about to walk back to the ravenclaw dormitory when a familiar voice called his name. Shane looked back to see Ryan waving at him with a grin.

“Hey man! I was looking for ya. Why are you brooding here?” Shane rolled his eyes at Ryan’s words.

“I am not brooding.”

“Whatever. Come on! We’re about to leave.” Ryan motioned his head towards the group of students being organized by a professor.

“Nah, I’m not coming- was not allowed to.” He shrugged. The gryffindor’s face dropped. Shane instantly felt bad. “Stop making that face. It’s fine.” The other kids started walking and Shane pointed at them, causing Ryan to turn around. “Go, you might get left behind. Just buy something cool for me.”

Ryan looked at him again. He seems hesitant. “Alright.”

“Great! Thanks Ryan!” Shane gave him a smile and a small wave then started walking to his dorm.

At least he could hope that he would get some of those infamous sweets from Honeydukes.

 

He almost reached the entrance way to the ravenclaw dorms when he heard Ryan calling his name again.

“Ryan, what-” Shane tried to ask when his friend caught up with him but he was shushed.

“Come with me.” It was all what Ryan breathlessly said before grabbing Shane’s wrist and jogging again, taking a puzzled Shane with him.

“Where are we going? Aren’t you supposed to be on your way to Hogsmeade?”

They reached a part of the castle that Shane has never been to before. Knowing Ryan, he’s sure his friend found out about this place because of his unrelenting spirit of an adventurer.

He’s still has no idea where they could possibly be going though. “Ryan, where in the world are you taking me?”

“Patience, Madej. All will be revealed in a matter of time.” Shane couldn’t see his face but he could feel him smirking boyishly.

Ryan then opened a door and lead them to a dark and musty passageway. They pulled out their wands to illuminate their surroundings and they began to continue walking.

“I swear if you’re gonna kill me in here, I’m gonna haunt you so bad, you’ll want to bring me back from the dead.”

The gryffindor laughed. “I swear my intentions are not as bad as murder.”

“Then how bad are your intentions?” Shane said with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll see!” Ryan answered and Shane scowled at the unhelpful reply.

They kept on walking until they reached a wooden door. Ryan opened it revealing a spacious room, which seems to be a cellar, that is still dark and musty but not as much as the passageway. He could hear chattering above them, somewhat like a busy shop.

Then, it clicked to him. “Ryan…”

He felt his friend’s grip on his wrist tighten. It is like Ryan wanted him to shut up. Ryan then lead them out of the cellar and into the busy candy shop upstairs. His friend finally turned to look at him, a big proud grin on his face. “Welcome to Hogsmeade, Shane!”

Shane scanned the surroundings; from the colourful sweets, the long line at the cashier, the sudden explosion of the sugary smell, to the busy and snowy streets and the loud Hogwarts students walking around. His eyes returned to his friend who is still beaming at him. “So?”

“I love it. Thank you, Ryan.”

Ryan’s smile became even brighter. “You wanna look around the other shops or you wanna buy something here first?”

“Nah, don’t wanna waste time in that long-ass line.”

The gryffindor laughed. “Thought so.” He offered his hand to Shane and he took it without any second thought. Once they were out of that crowded shop, they started to walk languidly side by side.

Hogsmeade’s buzzing atmosphere makes Shane feel alive. It was nice. Beside him, Ryan is telling him about the shops they pass by, their hands still intertwined.

It was nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This is based on my hp+bfu headcanon on my tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: sundae-chi  
> Twitter: @H0BIDIMPLES


End file.
